


The Elvenking's great Heart

by Adriizu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf/mortal - Freeform, Elven, Elvenking, F/F, Family, Jealous Thranduil, Legolas - Freeform, Love, Mirkwood, Mortals, Other, Rivendell, Romance, Sindarin, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil loves a mortal, Thranduillove, Thranduils wife - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, dwarfes - Freeform, elven decisions, father - Freeform, mortalgirl, realm, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriizu/pseuds/Adriizu
Summary: A little family leaves the town of men where they used to live before, seeking peace and etablishing a little home near the Elvenkings enchanted woods. A little mortal girl with an special Gift is growing to become an extraordinary beautiful young woman,fate will soon lead the Elfenking and the mortal girl to each other, with her special gift she might become a help for him and  his damaged heart or perhaps damage it more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: in later chapters there might be explicit sexual content! Warning also from Eye-Brain cancer since this might contain incredible bad grammar, i do truly apologize since English is not my main language but i am really trying to put all my efforts into it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own every in this story mentioned  character, every mentioned character taken from tolkien's books and The Hobbit/ LOTR movies belongs to their rightful owners. I own „Athiriel". This is being make for entertainment purposes, just for fun.  
> Timeline: Starts after the battle of the five armies and continues after all the Hobbits and LOTR war is over. Era of men is coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, let me know if you like it or hate it ill be very happy to know some of you are actually reading this :)

After giving his Son reassurance of his mothers love for him, he saw him depart to a journey and a future of his Son he would probably not be part of anymore. Legolas turned to face his Father, the great Elvenking of Mirkwood, for a last time, showing his gratitude and the love they never weren't able to show to each other in a light bow of his head wich his Father returned with love and a bit of regret in his eyes. Legolas than sighed slightly and turned to finally go, his thoughts recalled everything he knew about his Father and what led him to make this choice, departing was one of the hardest choices his noble heart had to make, yet he knew it was necessary for his own life, he knew his Father better than anyone else beside his mother he thought, yet only now he understood his Ada's heart in a way he didn't before. He knew Thranduil loved him to an extent even he couldn't describe, yet his heart has always being damaged after his wife's death and his posture as the King of the Realm and the duties that came along with it, made him the proud, arrogant, wise and the bitter Person his Father was now. He sensed his Father's regret and his love the moment he decided to leave him. He wished to had experienced this long time ago, but it was enough for him and he felt the burden in his heart slowly fading, he felt free for the first time in his long life.

 

The goodbye the two shared wasn't the finally end of their story, no matter how much time an elf had, Legolas knew the time would come where they could have the chance and be the family both ever wanted. With this thought his excitement grew and he was ready to face the journey and adventures that were awaiting him. He would do good, he was ready to help and to bring good to this world. A man of good Legolas was.

Thranduil was still standing there.. at the same spot he said good bye to his Son. His eyes were watery but he didn't allow himself to let the tears fall. He would remain the strong man he always had been, the strong Elfenking everyone knew him for, and enemies feared of. He was proud of his Son and letting him go did not feel good, although he knew one day they would meet again, probably not in hundred years, maybe not in thousand years, perhaps not in this earth but at least, there, where his defunct wife was waiting for both of them. The days passed after he and his warriors returned to his Realm. By each day passing his heart felt relieved, slowly he started to accept his fate and the fate of those he loved and were important to him. Years of living, his Kingdom and his Volk made him overcome his troubled feelings and the pain the departure of his Son let him with. He now, was proud of him and waiting to hear the stories Legolas would be in, his Son was not an ordinary Elf, not that any elf was ordinary but Legolas was raised to be just as big as himself , that he was sure of.

 

He got back to his duties, ruling his Kingdom encouraged him more than ever, the era of Men was slowly coming and he was determined to keep his race and Kingdom in this earth as long as he possibly could. He would protect every piece of his Realm until his last breath just as he has being doing it since ever. He would live for his wife, his Son, for his people and for... himself.

Not far away from Thranduil's Kingdom and his enchanted Woods were a few people building a little humble and poor house to live in, a little family of two elder, a man and a little child, seeking peace and freedom from all the people back there, where they came from... A couple of an old woman and an old man both had a very kind and lovely appearance, the young child must be the reason for both of their hearts filled with joy and love, a five years old girl, with dark shiny brown hair and hazel brown eyes, her eyes were big and beautiful, filled with angelical innocence, the innocence of a tiny child with beautiful golden light skin, in fact she was a beautiful child a precious little girl, her father, a very tall man with a great body for his forty-two years, dark blond hair and beautiful eyes that looked like if they were dosed with honey. He was a handsome man that a few woman would fight for, but his heart too was filled with sadness after losing his wife, the mother of his precious little girl and he was not seeking to fill it with love again. His daughter and the two grandparents of the little one, were more than enough for him, they were his family and that was all he could have wished for, although he missed his wife everyday and wished for her to see their daughter grow. They now were living far from the town of men they used to live in, they now lived near the enchanted woods of Thranduil's Kingdom because he knew, people would not often come near this woods, people knew about the danger hiding in those enchanted woods and they too feared the great Elfenking, enough stories were told about his Realm for the most of mortals to respect and fear him. They yet too lived far enough that there would be no danger for the little isolated family. For him this was perfect to protect his family and the most important thing to prevent his precious little girl from having the same fate as her mother.

Her mother died giving birth to her, before that, her life wasn't too easy like the life that almost every person had in that little town. She was called "the death" long before she died. She had a little gift or as people said "she was cursed ", since she was a little girl she could sense, hear and sometimes even see dead people, at the beginning this kind of encounters scared her, but soon a time came when she accepted her being and saw it like a gift the God gave to her, she just didn't exactly understand why. Why would she have this "Gift"?, what and how could she help someone with it?. After the time passed, she tried to help people that have lost beloved ones, she was able to establish a communication between the living and the dead. Defunct people could tell their beloved ones their last wishes and were able to say their proper good byes. But just like the good ones came to her, soon too came the bad ones. She was happy and scared at the same time, she would never know who or what would visit her anytime. Some people were happy about her gift, women and men who sought relief, but other talked about her in a despicable way. Some said she was a witch others said she was cursed, literally everyone rumored about her and the people around her. This made her miserable she wasn't bad in fact she was too good to be treated that way. When she got pregnant with Athiriel, the rumors got even bigger they said she would give birth to a creature that would be dangerous one day and people began fearing her.

 

Athiriel's father knew the life of his little one would not be easy surrounded by this kind of people, ignorant and malicious people, that made her mothers life miserable. She would not end like her mother. So he took the choice to leave to a place he though she would be safe until she was mature enough to take her own decisions, until then he would protect her innocence. Athiriel did not show any sign yet to have the same gift as her mother but her father knew that perhaps one day she could start sensing or seeing them, so he better took precautions while she still was a little girl. Life was comfortable there and the little girl grew having a beautiful childhood surrounded by love, happiness and care from her grandparents and her beloved father.

Athiriel now with 11 years started to sense something, something she could not describe.. her father and grandparents told her about all the tales they knew from the enchanted woods, they told her about the other species, Hobbits, elfen, barogs, dragons, orcs and everything else there was to know. Her father specially told her about the elfen since they were near enough , rarely they saw Elfen before they would cross the enchanted woods to reach the realm. The first time she saw this kind of beautiful creatures, she was 7 years old, she remembered, they all looked beautiful, so elegant she'd never saw someone like that before. It pleased her eyes every time she saw them riding their horses or walking behind them, with Speers, Bows and Arrows, mostly they wouldn't look at her although they would always notice the little girl, hiding behind the trees or bushes, being curious but afraid to let her presence being noticed by them, one of them looked in her direction and gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen, the Elf was a female Elf, she had long dark hair they almost reached her waist and beautiful blue eyes. But as soon as she saw her, they disappeared into the woods.

These elfes were aware of the little family living near the woods and so was the great King Thranduil, he was suspicious, why such a little group of simple mortals would live near his Realm, being so isolated, why wouldn't they live among of those of their own kind. He knew these mortals weren't any kind of danger to him or his Realm, yet he still was suspicious, he couldn't understand, he was also curious.. And he decided to keep observing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter and comment if you like it, ill be grateful :)

Athiriel was sitting on the meadow, a little meadow very near to the woods she liked to stare at for some reason, it was a sunny and beautiful day , something about it fascinated her, something about it drew her always there.. she was looking up to the sky daydreaming, she thought about her mother trying to imagine scenarios , talking to her and telling her about her day and how much she missed her, a tear felt down her eye, there was nothing she wished more than spend this special day with the whole family, her father Arthur that adores her, her lovely grandparents and of course the woman she missed the most although she never saw her once, she didn't posses any pictures of her, everything that she knew about her, was the beauty her father described to her, she often tried to picture her face.

It was Athiriel's 17th Birthday, an strange breeze coming from the south to the north into the woods gave her chills, along with the warm breeze she heard subtle whispers, she thought she was hallucinating she looked to the woods where the whispers seemed to come from, trying to decipher what was being said but she could barely hear them anymore. She stood up staring into the woods, something like this never happened before, she was afraid but her curiousness was stronger, she definitely was hearing a subtle female voice.. Suddenly she heard her father calling, _"Athiriel, Athiriel my love, what brings you here in this special day of yours ? "_ , looking at her father with kind but confused eyes she answered, " _Father, listen, do you hear it? There must be someone whispering, I think it might come from the woods",_ her father rapidly came to her and took her hand leading her away from the woods, _"Athiriel my love, I do not hear any whispers, it must be the wind and trees making their own spring melodies , lets go back home, you should bathe and rest until the meal is done we have something to celebrate"_ , together they were walking back home her father really did not hear any whispers, but he did not doubt what his daughter heard, he was feeling uneasy, could it be, after all this years that her gift started to awaken ? He though, well time would tell, giving his focus again to this special day when his little girl was born, there would be enough time to think about it, he said to himself silently.

  Back at home, Athiriel did as her father said, yet she kept thinking about what happened, she was sure she heard a woman, _"it must sound stupid, but what if she was trying to tell me something ? .. Perhaps, could be my mother finally trying to reach to me, to ease my heavy heart missing her, it's my birthday, it could make sense, what else could it be ? I have to go there again, it might be the only chance I have today in this special occasion.._ " she told herself.

After bathing, she lied in her bed still trying to decipher those whispers but she couldn't understand anything out, frustrated she raised from her bed to walk to the kitchen, where her grandmother was baking for her, she offered to help, she just wanted all this celebration to be finally over so that she could go to the meadow near the woods again, although she knew her father didn't like her going there, but accepted it under the condition to never step a foot inside the woods alone, there were danger she wasn't aware of or capable to defeat by herself. She made a promise she would never step inside.

It was a small but a heartwarming celebration, with the most important people to her, after the celebration her father got back to his daily duties, cutting wood he needed to upgrade their little house that was more like a little farm now, her father worked hard on everything every day of the year, he was an strong and healthy man, she often helped him when she could although her father didn't want her help, he was gladly doing it for their wellbeing , they had two cows and a few chickens, they got the milk and eggs from. He planted different kind of vegetables and fruit trees, they would eat from. After recollecting enough vegetables and eggs he would go once or two times in a month back to town to sell or trade them for money or something they would need. Her grandparents mostly did the household all the cleaning and cooking stuff since they were a bit old for hard work, yet the grandfather liked to help until reaching his physical limits. Athiriel was being educated mostly by both of her grandparents, that had both been very well educated, she liked every type of literature, she loved to read stories about the big history moments that went held in the books she possessed.

Athiriel sometimes felt very alone, she had everything a mortal person needed, yet she never had a friend, the only thing that remotely came near a friendship was her encounter with that Elf woman that gave her that beautiful smile. Thinking about Elfen, she now was determinate to stop distracting herself with all kind of thoughts and finish her studies, so she could visit the meadow again. After finishing her studies she directed her words to the grandparents _" thank you for the beautiful celebration, the meal was incredible nana, I feel like walking and take some fresh air I'll be back soon"_ she said and went for a kiss on nana's cheek, " _be careful sweet one and be back before the sun goes down, you should not be walking alone in the darkness"_ nana told her while she went to kiss her grandfather. Athiriel walked out of the house on the way to the meadow she was feeling anxious, she didn't know what to expect, she thought nothing would happen this time yet she hoped to hear something again she believed it could be her mother _"perhaps I am just stupid, but a walk will not hurt me anyway"_ she told herself, it was 5 pm and it was still sunny but the sun would not last forever, she perfectly knew how much time it needed to get dark since this was one of the usual times she liked to visit the meadow. And this was something Thranduil knew. 

 

The Elvenking thought, perhaps it was time to see the mortal Girl with his own eyes soon, he had ordered his guards to keep an eye on her and her family, this was not a priority it was just for his own curiosity, this is where he gained all the little information he had about her from. He knew approximately when to find her in the meadow and that she seemed to hear voices. " _Soon might be today, perhaps its time to go out of the realm again_ " he told himself, he spent a lot of time in his realm rarely he found himself going outside. He called two of his most skilled guards " _Get ready, we shall leave soon_ " Thranduil ordered. The King himself was the most skilled one, but he knew the danger of his woods, he would not go alone, with two horses and an massive elk they passed the doors leaving his kingdom to soon enter the woods, it was dark of course, it was not completely dark but more like the sun wasn't able to shine trough the very tall trees, some areas with a little fog, this woods did not even welcome the Elvenking.

  Thranduil of course knew how to be careful to avoid unleashing hazards, silently and careful he and his two guards were reaching the end of the woods, he too did not know what to expect he did not even thought about what exactly he was up to," _I will observe the woman_ " he told himself. He could see the open area the little meadow where Athiriel was supposed to be, but there was no sign of her, he would wait and see at least a few more minutes.. his guards still in alert of any danger. The King was not trying to hide but he neither wished to be seen, not yet. He stepped out of the woods to inquire his surroundings and the meadow, he was not far from the woods now and not near the meadow but near enough to see a beautiful young mortal girl walking slowly towards the meadow.  

 

She seemed to be completely sunken in her thoughts not noticing or even looking his way, her eyes were following her feet. When she finally looked up, the first thing she saw was almost impersonated perfection, a beauty beyond imagination, a very tall man with pointed ears, bright blue beautiful eyes they did not need light to shine they were like beautiful gems shining on their own and such beautiful hair she'd never seen before, his golden hair with a Platin touch shone in the sun as it flowed in the breeze, a breeze she immediately recognized.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my horrible grammar >.<

Athiriel couldn't keep her eyes off him, she was questioning her mind, " _I hear voices, whispers my father did not hear, now I am in front of the probably most beautiful man of this world !"_  she told herself, perplexed she kept staring at his face, his face was expressionless with kind eyes and he too was staring at her.

The Elvenking stood there watching her, he already knew her thoughts, his beauty was not questionable and the look on her face revealed everything.

For the King this was something common, it would not be the first time a female would react this way after seeing him for the first time, yet the unusual thing was, himself being in the same situation, with the same thoughts. Thranduil always has had an eye for beautiful things, he would appreciate the beauty in every aspect of life yet this didn't mean he would find beauty in everything and everyone, this aspect made him appear superficial and arrogant to others. He was carefully following every curve of her body, she seemed so fragile her golden skin showing its glow under the light of sun, what a warming view this mortal female was. She was wearing a little dress that showed her shoulders and legs, too much skin for the likes of an Elf yet right at the moment it didn't bother him at all, deep in his mind he wished to see more, of course he would never speak it out loud he would not even admit to himself what he wished to see, her long dark wavy hair was full of life it shone just like her beautiful skin did andthe prettiest of all were her brown hazel eyes, he glanced than for a second to her lips, her mouth was slightly open and than he pierced her eyes again with his blue gaze.

* * *

 

Athiriel could hear the whispers again, it sounded like someone was desperately  trying to reach her, it was much louder than the previous times, _"young Girl... It's him"_  she heard, _"who?_ " she asked almost a whisper too, staring now pass the Elvenking with hollow eyes. Thranduil now was confused, following her gaze he turned to the woods he was not far from, glanced rapidly back to the young mortal, _"who..?"_ He too whispered confused in a serious tone, looking back again to the woods, where his two guards were standing staring at each other, suddenly no one did understand what was happening.

The young woman stepped back a little coming to her senses again, the whispers were gone and she looked back to the King, he heard her no matter how quiet she spoke, for Elven- ears there was no such a thing like a whisper, their pointed ears were sensitive to all kind of sounds, the Kings ear above all, his great power made him superiors to almost everyone, he was slowly approaching her and she felt the need to answer him but not thinking about who could be standing in front of her, she let her words freely come out of her mouth, _"the whispers.. I am not out of mind, you must have heard them ! You did, right ? This time they were much louder, did you heard them ?"_ She asked in a desperate tone, but he thought if there was a whisper he was the first one who should have heard it, but he did not, _"Then perhaps you really are losing your mind, I did not hear anything of importance only the words you spoke..., talking about you, tell me mortal girl, who are you and what are you doing here?"_ He said in a serious pitch yet not in a rude way, he was a King with much temper but good manners.

Athiriel though, felt slightly attacked by his words, attacked it's a strong word it was more like he did not ask her, but demand her to answer and she did not own this man any answers, he sure was intimidating with his beauty and strong appearance, but she would not show this to him, she too was a tempered girl, " _who is asking?"_ She fired back with a sulky touch looking him straight in the eyes, his gaze was difficult for her to hold, it was so intense and his eyes, his eyes oh lord, they were definitely expensive blue gems. Without answering her question the King stared at her examining her with curiousness, he knew he made her nervous and even a bit afraid and he spoke again still with an demanding but polite tone, _"A weak mortal like you should not be wandering alone near this woods, go home child_ " he demanded, it was slowly getting dark, _"a weak mortal_ " she repeated in her head, who was he to say such a thing, he didn't know her, she might look weak but she could defend herself, with a polite tone too she answered, _"I am not a child Sire_ ", he again spoke looking directly in her eyes _"And you should not come into this woods, just an advice"_ he remarked, hearing something she already knew, _"It's something I was not planing to do anyways"_ she said .  
He answered with a simple  _"Good",_ turning to leave returning to the woods to his elk back to his realm, she was looking after him until he disappeared into the woods, she did not dare to step inside, _"See you then"_ she whispered slightly offended that he just turned and left without even saying goodbye, they were strangers to each other but he seemed to be a polite man with manners, this she did not expect from him even with his arrogance. Thranduil of course heard the words spoken with bitterness by the mortal maiden, he too whispered with an amused look on his face , _"perhaps, probably one day child_ ".

Realizing the same moment, that the sun was already disappearing, Athiriel decided to walk back before her father would come for her, walking silently she did not think about the whispers but of the man she just met, she was pretty much intrigued with all of his being, if she had to describe his looks and the way he behaved with a single word it would be **'Majestic'**. When she got back home, her father was already waiting for her, _"Where have you been my sweet girl?"_ He asked, in a distracted way she answered, _"I went for a walk dear father_ ", then she said no more, her father knowing her took her hand in his own, _" Did something happen ? Something seems to bother you",_ she thought if telling him what happened would be a good idea?, but it was her father and the man she met did not seem to be dangerous, _" Father I met someone, an Elf-man"_ she then described him and what happened moments before,her grandfather was also listening to her, both of the men had stunned expressions, her grandfather took the word and told her, _"It seems my dear child that you just met a King"_.

Astonished she looked to her father " _I did not know, I was rude towards him his demanding tone proper of a King , I clearly understand know, the Elvenking demanded me to leave his property"_ , the astonishment wouldn't go away so her grandfather tried to calm her " _Athiriel you are just a young girl, for the Elvenking you were clearly not an enemy , would he have perceive you like such, I ensure you my dear he wouldn't have been that kind to you, despite his manners as a good King, I'm sure in his eyes you were just a child who did not know who she was speaking to_ " he kindly smiled at her.

Her grandfather has always been an admirer of the Elvenking at his young ages he had already heard about him and his Realm, his enchanted woods and of course all the stories said about the great King. He couldn't believe it, his granddaughter was the one with the privilege to see the King himself and even have a conversation with him.

  A few days after the incident, she was thinking about visiting the meadow again yet she didn't want to worry her family, the King did not wish her any harm, yet her father thought it would be better to take the Elvenking's advice and stay away from the woods, but she too was intrigued by the Elf even though she first did not like the way he behaved towards her, she still wished to see him again, " _For my childish reaction i need to apologize_  " she told herself.

  She wished to see the King again and she would find a way to do it, she would wait until everything what happened would fall into oblivion, she did not want to worried her father,  in a few days she would go to the meadow, and if she did not find him there she would at least try to  find out what the whispers were all about,  she would resolve this mystery, she was convinced.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are alwaya welcome :)  
> Enjoy it

Thranduil was sitting on his throne holding a silver goblet in his right hand, he was staring at the goblet while thinking about the mortal one, she seemed to be a little cheeky yet he did not know her at all, perhaps she seemed to have an strong temper, _"she is just a child, a child of such beauty with an intriguing mystery_ " he thought. Sure she was young and beautiful but she also was naive, such an innocence he saw in the eyes of that child, the whispers she claimed to hear seemed to make him more curious than before, someone or something from his woods was trying to reach to her, what could it be that he did not hear it, even though he was one of the wisest and most strong elven . " _to bring light to the woods , this child could one day of great help_ " he thought.

 

Thranduil would daily send a few elven to patrol the woods and keep away the giant, ugly and annoying blood seeking spiders from his Realm, they were only giant useless creatures that meant a burden to his Kingdom, usually they would mostly remain in the deepest of the woods but sometimes, some of them got venturesome and dared to approach the borders of the woods. Thinking about it, he automatically thought back to the mortal girl, she probably did not know the dangers lurking in the woods. He did not even know her name yet, but perhaps she would really listen to his advice and stay away, yet he knew she was stubborn she probably would come back and thus he again send for the two guards who accompanied him the day he met her, those two had seen her as well and they would've the task to patrol the borders where she used to go and discretely keep an eye on her, should there be something endangering her life they should protect her. He would need her. He coldly thought.

The Elvenking stood up and walked slowly down to his dungeons, he had to interrogate someone, two disarmed elven girls both looking very young, in the ages of men they would be both about twenty one  years old, but in fact they were around eight hundred years old for an elf still young. They were in separate cell's but side by side, he stood in front of them so that he could see both of them and they both could see him. He again had that piercing gaze that would intimidate every fragil soul.

 

With an elegant  gentle move of his hand, he ordered his guards to leave him alone with the two women, once alone he directed himself to the elf-woman on his left, she had long dark hair, her hair was more like beach waves  falling down her back and shoulders until reaching her hips, she had brown eyes and she did not seem to be scared of him, yet she felt uncomfortable, waiting for him to speak she held down her eyes, " _I have being informed that the two of you fools have being found crossing my woods, disarmed and lost"_ pointing to the left one, he said, " _you! tell me your name"_ , the King was in a good mood today, he would not go too hard on them.

The girl hesitated to answer him, now she was really getting nervous, " _you shall not mess with my patience, answer now Elleth "_ hearing the King getting annoyed and scared as she was, the other Elleth took the initiative and answered instead of her sister, " _Phriel! Phriel! Is her name my lord"_ she said, rapidly Thranduil turned to the other girl noticing how scared she was,  turning back again to Phriel he asked, " _is it your wish to stay in my dungeons for that long life of yours ?_ ", Looking into his eyes she now answered, _" forgive me my lord, I am not used to be imprisoned without a reason, my sister and I did not do you or your Kingdom any wrong to be treated like criminals"_ her words came bitter out of her mouth and instantly she regretted what she said, " _as you wish, rot in here then"_ and he turned to leave, Phriel then shouted with regret in her voice, _"wait my lord! Please wait and listen to what I have to say"_ her sister also looking to the King with hopeful eyes praying Phriel would not make the King angrier than he already was. He stood there ready to give her a chance, he let her speak, with dear regret she spoke, " _My lord I do truly apologize for my disrespectful words towards you, it was not our intention to offend you, as my sister already told you my name is Phriel, my sisters name is Thiriel and we are from Rivendell my lord, although we don't belong there anymore we've being on a long journey, we are very hungry and thirsty, my outburst certainly was misplaced for that I bet you to forgive us my lord"_.

 

Thiriel had the same hair as her sister Phriel but hers were dark blond and her eyes were just a bit lighter than Phriel's eyes, they looked so much alike, they were twins. Both Elleth too were beautiful, Phriel would do everything to protect her sweet sister, although both of them were brilliant warriors Phriel still was the stronger one.

 

Thranduil looking more pleased now said, " _I appreciate  your sincere apologize, your sister but is not the one causing me a headache_ " looking to his right giving Thiriel a little smile,barely visible to her eyes, her heart started to jump, the Handsome King seemed to not hate them at all, he was extremely charming. _"I am truly sorry my lord, please forgive me. We will tell you everything you want to know._ " 

 

The Elvenking called his guards who were waiting not far away, _" escort this two Elleth's, as an act of my generosity,  I will let you change and eat first,  give them clean clothes and a generous meal and bring them back to me, we shall talk when your needs have being satisfied",_ then he left to the hall where his throne was. The two sister were feeling better now, clean and not hungry anymore,they appreciated what the King did for them it was not his obligation and on top of everything they offended him in his own Kingdom, but the two Elleth were grateful now and they really would do everything to stay there and be accepted by the King, it was time to belong somewhere. While following the guards walking trough Thranduil's beautiful halls they were amazed, his realm was really beautiful.

 

 Once they entered the room where the King was, they were willing to tell him the whole story, Thranduil was again sitting, he roused from his throne and said,   _"you shall speak now, and do not dare lie to me for your own benefit Elleth"_ he said, Thiriel again let the speaking to her sister, she made the King angry before but she knew Phriel would do things better now she was better in explaining things than her. 

" _My Lord, as I already told you we have been wandering this lands for a very long time now, we have no family we are alone just the two of us, our parents died, they were murdered by the dirty hands of Orcs long time ago, we have no home, we heard about your Realm and wanted to see it with our own eyes but we got lost in your woods and were found by your guards, although we do not posses any weapons we are both very good warriors, please my lord if you would allow us to stay we would offer your our service and loyalty, we need a place to stay and that we can call our home"_ Phriel said with tears rolling down her eyes.

 

Thranduil was carefully listening to her, seeing their sadness and despair he felt pity for them, he knew she was speaking the truth _"The home of yours is Rivendell, what reason do you have to not go back?"_ he asked, _"my lord after the lost of our dear family we do not wish to ever return there again, we could not bear it"_ , Thiriel spoke this time, her voice almost breaking. The Elvenking hearing this was reminded of his own grief, but as a King he could not just run away. He spoke again _" Running away also is the solutionthe two of your hearts seek?"_ , " _yes my lord "_ both sisters answered at the same time, Thranduil had decided what to do with them, he will give them a place they could call home. " _You are allowed to stay, I have rules in my realm that you will strictly follow, you will obey me and owe me your total loyalty ! You said you both were good warriors, this you will have to prove to me, i will decide which task to give you soon, you will swear your total  loyalty to me, in return, I will give you protection and the home you so much wish to have, should you commit a crime or disobey my orders you will be punished"_ , Phriel was happy hearing what the King said and talked to him, " _We are very grateful my lord! We will give you our total loyalty and will never dare to disobey you, le hannon "._

 

They were lead to another room, where a few elven were practicing with swords, knifes, Speers and bows, the one in charge a tall elf with light brown hair and green eyes came to them and introduced himself as Thandir, oh my he was a charming one, his words were like honey, anything that came out of his mouth was just sweet Phriel thought, he gave them the weapons with whom they wished to practice, Phriel still amazed by the seneschal, he  was beautiful beyond imagination and Phriel blushed when he touched her hand to give her the bow she asked for, the two of them were very good with bows and knifes, they practiced for an whole hour and showed brilliant skills after finishing they realized the King was in the room watching  them practice, he was impressed they really did offer a lot. Thandir though was better, in fact he was the best among all warriors, Thandir was the King's seneschal the one Thranduil trusted the most, and he was in charge of the two Elleth's until he knew what to do with them.

 

Thandir approached his King to report his conclusion of the  two Elleth's fighting skills.

" _My Lord both of them are good with bows and knifes, they could  be just as useful as our people, they are well trained, agile , fast and they have a lot of endurance"_ The King was aware of that he was watching them long enough to notice. _"I know my faithful one, i have decided that patrol the woods along the side of others to watch after the mortal child will be their task, go now and deliver my order, I will return to my chambers now, I do not wish to be disturbed"_

 

Thandir went back to the Sisters to give them the King's order but Phriel was too distracted watching the seneschal that she did not hear a word he said, her sister noticed rapidly and poked her with the elbow on her ribs  and she came back to reality, blushing fiercely after seeing  Thandir staring at her with a weird facial expression right in front of her, even his weird face was the cutest thing she had ever seen,  and he then repeated what he said before, that was Thandir the sweet helpful, strong, intelligent, proud and charming King's seneschal . The seneschal noticed Phriel's weird behavior, " _what a weird maiden_ " he told himself, " _Do you feel unwell Elleth?"_ He asked Phriel noticing her blushed cheeks he thought she might feel sick,  _" Oh no Sire, it is just hot in here and we did a lot of practice"_  she said, what came out of her mouth was of course nonesense, elves did never feel too hot or too cold, but those are the stupid things this man caused her to say, the seneschal nodded and turned to walk leading them to their new chambers. Phriel was attractive but the seneschal never thought about females before, he did not know h ow it fell to love someone, the only kind of love he knew was the love towards his King, he wouldn't even notice the most obvious flirt attack, he lived only to serve the King .. But Phriel decided he was the one.

  
  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After almost a week the two Elleth were adapting to their new lives, the King was strict and sometimes his mood would reach the highest worst level. 

Today they would go patrol the woods again, nothing had happened the previous days, everything seemed to be free of danger, Phriel was told by the seneschal that the bigger troops patrolling more in the central spots in the woods were attacked by a few horrific spiders but no one was seriously wounded.

  
  


The Elleth sisters were on their way to the woods near the meadow with the other two companions they did not talk much until they reached the borders, Thiriel did not understand why they would patrol this borders, the spiders were mostly in the middle of the woods but she would not question her Kings orders. 

  
  


Phriel and Thiriel were ordered to follow the two guards with whom Thranduil went to the woods and first met Athiriel, yet the two girls did not know about the mortal girl, until they saw her she was walking towards the woods exactly where Thiriel was standing, Phriel was looking around just like the two male guards, they did not notice what was happening, _"what bring you to this dangerous places firiel? "_ Thiriel asked, Athiriel was looking at her with hopeful eyes again there was an elf in front of her, perhaps the Elvenking too was here, the elf-girl speaking to her seemed to be kind, _" I came here to meet someone, what means firiel? And why are you here?"_ The elf-girl came closer to Athiriel and said cheerfully , _"oh forgive me firiel I am being rude to you,  let me introduce myself, my name is Thiriel, and I am patrolling this woods following the orders of our dear King of Mirkwood, firiel, my dear means 'mortal maiden' and what is your name ?"_ ,  It must be my lucky day the  mortal girl thought, _"my name is Athiriel, nice to meet you Thiriel , tell me, are you patrolling the woods alone ? I heard those woods are dangerous "_ she said.

  
  


_" I am not alone my dear friend, i have the company of my sister Phriel and two strong Elven men"_ Thiriel said kindly smiling at Athiriel. 

  
  


_" I see, I would have worried if that were the case, perhaps you should go back to your mates and don't waist your time with a simple firiel"_ she smiled after finishing her speech .

  
  


_"oh dear do not worry about my time, of that I might have too much"_ said Thiriel, both of them laughed at the Irony 

  
  


Truth, Athiriel thought, elven have all time in the world while her days were counted, what an irony. 

  
  


Thiriel again cheerfully almost shouted, _" Dear friend come with me you should meet my sister Phriel"_ she took the mortal maiden by the hand almost dragging her into the woods, Athiriel could not resist the Elleth was so strong, well at least she wasn't breaking her promise, she would not go alone into the woods, she was with Thiriel who was now shouting calling her sister, _"Phrieeeel! Where are you_?", Phriel came running back and the two men following right behind, _"Thiriel be quiet, you should not be screaming, we should not be heard!"_ , one of the guards told her, they then noticed Athiriel and went to introduce themselves, while Phriel was being introduced by Thiriel and just as she thought they all got along very well, they arranged to meet again. but now it was time for them to leave. 

  
  


Athiriel did not hear any whispers neither did she meet the Elvenking but at least perhaps this was the beginning of a friendship. She really liked Thiriel, but she was kind of crazy so extremely clumsy, loud and always cheerfully, she really was sweet and funny Thiriel made her laugh a lot. Phriel on the other hand, was more quiet and tranquil she was peaceful and seemed to be more mature than her sister even being the same age, two different worlds.

  
  


They did meet a lot since then and really became friends, however Phriel and Athiriel shared an special connection that Thiriel was not envious of, since she was never treated differently, her sister loved her and so did Athiriel. 

While she met with her friends near the woods at the meadow Athiriel heard the whispers more frequently, often a voice  lcalling her to the woods, but Athiriel won't go inside, now after the years passed she was learning to ignore it. 

  
  


Today Athiriel was waiting again for the two Elleth on the meadow, she did not see the King again but her friends told her a lot about him, Athiriel sometimes felt like she was living in his realm yet the two Elleth of course did  not see him very often. The day before Athiriel turned twenty years old and she wanted to tell her friends about her special day.

She laid down at the meadow and closed her eyes waiting for her two friends to arrive, this time she came earlier than usual. Again she heard someone talking to her, she then opened her eyes to see into the woods  but there still was no one and so she closed her eyes again, somehow she could hear a little better now 'Athiriel ' the voice said .

  
  


_"Athiriel open your mind "_ the voice repeated, by every intent getting clearer.

  
  


_"I can hear you, who are you and what do you want from me?_ " Athiriel said still with closed eyes.

  
  


_"Athiriel don't be scared, I will not do you any harm dear_ " the voice told her 

_"Let me in Athiriel, allow me to enter your mind, you will be able to hear me better, I need your help "_

  
  


_"I don't know how to let you in, even if i wanted to"_ Athiriel answered.

  
  


" _Don't be afraid dear I will not torment your thoughts, invite me in_ " the voice told her

  
  


Athiriel sighed eager to see what would happen _"come in stranger_ " she said opening her eyes, dizziness came over her, she could feel it but as the voice promised, it did not harm her, before she could say something the voice again said, " _Your Elleth friends are coming, I will go now and come  back again, Athiriel you have to come back here again, when the time comes. I will need your help_ " after saying this the voice disappeared and seconds later , the two elven sisters came out of the woods, they greeted each other with great friendly affection, the two Elleth congratulated the mortal one and gave her a little present, a bracelet, it was silver and had a very small blue gem in the middle it was something they had from back home in Rivendell. Athiriel thanked them and begun to relate about all the things she did at home, Thiriel suddenly interrupted her and said, _"Oh Athiriel there is something I have to tell you, I think my dear Sister has deeply fallen in love, I noticed her getting really weird every time we were near Thandir but she won`t admit it and today she finally did"_

 

  
  


_"Who is Thandir?"_ , Athiriel asked smiling, she felt happy for her friend, but Phriel answered with a frustrated voice _" Thandir is the King's seneschal firiel and the most wonderful Elf i've ever met, but it seems he does not have the slightest interest in me",_ oh my,  Athiriel thought _"perhaps you might have  to push him a little, make him fall for you Phriel you are beautiful and lovely"_ she said. Phriel felt encouraged and decided to make Thandir fall for her, she soon would spend more time with him, since they were ordered both to take care of the Kings beautiful gardens out of the caves. It was a good opportunity.

  
  


It was time for the Elleth's to go back, Athiriel winked at them and too was ready to return home, when she heard the voice telling her, _"Athiriel, follow them, it is time for us to speak with the King of Mirkwood_ ", shocked by the request, she stood thinking about it, she promised never to enter the woods alone but perhaps this was the chance she finally had to meet the King again, but she would not intent to do it alone, she would probably be back at time before her father noticed her absence, it was still early she thought, preparing her vocals to call the two Elleth friends to join them the voice again spoke, _"No Athiriel, this is something we have to do alone, they will not take you there without the King's permission and the King will not allow it without an good reason, you have to follow them discretely, be quiet and do as I say and nothing should harm you"_ , She did not have much time to think about it, her friends already were disappearing into the woods, she decided to take the risk because she really wished to see the King again and apologize to him, she often thought about the  day she met him and now she would take the chance, as the voice told her she followed the Sisters from a great distance, they should not hear her although she was very quiet and always had a light step she feared to be heard, she took precautions and walked behind them keeping a good distance.

 


	6. Chapter 6

From the outside the woods looked always so beautiful and bright, following the path of her friends she went deeper into the woods, the more she went deeper, the more it seemed to become somber and foggy, it was incredibly quiet she couldn't her anything besides her own breath.

 

Thranduil and his seneschal along with another three of his people went out of the caves of his realm to enter the woods as well, to supervise his troops and depending on the circumstances to think about new strategies along with his seneschal.

 

Athiriel was hiding behind a tree, her friends and the guards were looking at their surroundings when the voice said, _"Athiriel be careful, something is following us"_ , Athiriel started to panic a little, _what should I do ? Should I run ?_ , She asked and the voice replied " _I don't know if they perceived you but if danger should approach us, I will tell you and you might run to your friends but not yet"_ ,  ... _"they? Who is it and how many?_ " She asked with a trembling voice holding to the tree she was hiding behind, not able to move from the spot. 

 

 _"Many, those are evil creatures seeking blood"_ the voice said.

 

" _Great, well now that I might die could you please finally tell me who you are? I mean I am trying to help you and I don't really know who you are"_ she said with a frustrated tone.

 

" _And for that i am very thankful Athiriel, but right now is not the optimal instance to talk about that, I will need time to explain everything to you and time is something we don't have right now"_ the voice said. 

 

" _there you are right again but you really own me an explanation "_ she was muttering still frustrated.

 

 _" Atheriel focus! You should run now they are coming "_ the voice demanded her.

 

Athiriel heard the creatures coming looking behind she saw the first Spider, she couldn't believe her eyes, an immense spider, hairy with sharp teeth running towards her, this sure scared the hell out of her, moving her feet she finally begun to run towards her friends but the only one she could barely see in the distance was Phriel, while running she turned to see her attackers and find out they were much faster than her and suddenly there were so many of them, she thought she would not make it And with a trembling  voice full of panic she began screaming to get her friends attention _"Phiriel!Thiriel! Help me!"_ Her eyes already wet from the fear she felt she saw how one of the elves jumped from a tree to her right and came to her rescue falling on the giant creature and stabbing it with his long  knifes,  while the other one and the two Sisters let the arrows flew, the creature closest to Athiriel fell down but they were too many and the spiders now where surrounding them all prepared to attack.

 

A blessing Athiriel cried out so loud, the King with his sharp ears being not far from them heard the mortal girl and recognized her voice, immediately he ordered his guards and his seneschal to follow him and prepare for a Battle , following the sounds the five people were making, Thranduil quickly found the place and saw his guards and the mortal one in the middle being protected by his warriors trying to kill the creatures attacking them but clearly the five people were minority, the King did not hesitate to jump from his Elk taking his swords out and running to attack the first one that crossed his way, his seneschal and his other guards following their King of course did the same.

 

Athiriel froze seeing the King under this circumstances again having this beautiful man in front of her, fighting made him appear more superior than anyone in this world, while he was showing his amazing fighting skills slaying his giant opponents with  incredible strength his long silky hair flowing in the wind with every strong and yet elegant move he made, Athiriel's  heart was beating so fast that she thought her heart would explode every second, her gaze fixed on him, she always wished to see him again but at this very moment she couldn't understand this weird feelings she has never felt before

 

Everyone busy in their fights, his seneschal to his right fighting along Phriel, Thiriel and the other Guards to his left, for a second he glanced to the mortal girl behind him, there she was standing in panic and totally defenseless,  when one of the creatures came from her behind Thranduil begun to run her way to defend her but no matter how fast he was, and he was ridiculously fast the spider was too close to her already. Athiriel saw the King running towards her realizing something must be behind her, she turned to face the evil, instantly injecting the mortal woman the disgusting paralyzing serum with it sharp teeth right in her shoulders , Thranduil immediately cutting its teeth to impede the serum to keep flowing into her body, Athiriel let a painful cry while she fell to the ground, her cry caught the attention of his seneschal who came running to Athiriel while his King finished the creature Thandir held the mortal one, the awful spiders were now dead and no one besides Athiriel got hurt, the King took the girl from his seneschals arms and called for his Elk, leaving with Athiriel to his caves.

 

The Sisters had been very preoccupied about Athiriel although she would not die from the paralyzing stings, the mortal woman was still unconscious and they did not know where she was, only the King and his seneschal . 

 

Thandir walked past Phriel who bowed to the seneschal, she decided to take courage and called after him, " _Sire, excuse me I do not intend to take your time but I am worried about my dear friend, the firieth one, do you know where she is  and if she is doing fine ?_ " With worried eyes she asked. Thandir turned to answer her, _" The firieth should get well soon , she is still unconscious in the Kings chamber, the King himself is treating her but she needs to rest and will not be allowed to leave this realm until the King say's so, I should leave now I was sent to inform her family_ ", Phriel nodded with understanding while the seneschal turned to leave, when Phriel still encouraged said, _"I know where to find her family if you want I can lead you there, you should not go alone after what happened anyway, I mean not that I think you wouldn't be capable of defending yourself but perhaps you would like my company?"_ , she asked in a sweet flirtatious way. The seneschal had a suspicious look on his face, something about this Elleth was seriously weird, but her request was kind and so he accepted, _" Thank you, you shall come with me Phriel, if you don't mind"_ ,  both elves smiled at each other, Phriel was so happy, she would be alone with her beautiful man and they left together to cross the woods again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to release this chapter but i had to study a lot but now i have more time again, my sincere apologize to everyone reading this (if there are any xp .. well i hope so) I hope you enjoy this one, i oh so hope for you to make some reviews if you like because it pushes my motivation to the top *-* leave some kudos my sweeties

 

Alarmed the seneschal and the Elleth entered again the woods, they decided to enter the woods walking because so they would be much quieter than riding a horse they had orders to follow as soon as possible.

 

Thranduil was sitting on the edge of his bed, worthy of a King the bed was big and luxurious with silky dark green bedsheets adorned with silver sparkly lines, smooth big and small pillows in silver, his chamber was luxurious no matter which direction you looked at, the walls were fine decorated with amazing elvish lines and it was the only chamber with a view the river in his realm, it was sort of a balcony, a few meters from his bed on the wall in front of it, was a sort of aperture like an entrance and behind it was his bathing room, it was sort of a big bathing pond a beautiful pool. ..he sure had the best spot of his caves and he was alone in his chamber with the mortal maiden.

 

The firiel was laying next to him in the middle of his bed, she was by far the most beautiful thing in his beautiful chamber, and he was watching her carefully, the King was enjoying the view in front of him seeing the mortal maiden and her fragil figure, although her dress and her body were dirty and pearls of sweat were covering her forehead, cheeks and nose, she still looked fragile and beautiful he felt the need to protect this female. Dried blood was on the straps of her dress where she was stung, Thranduil cured her as far as he could until there were barely visible little scars, the venom was extremely minimized but she still would need time to fully recover and her body would be still extremely week.

 

Athiriel was still in a deep slumber, she woke in a room full of light that almost made her blind, the figure of a woman was approaching her until she could see her perfectly, this woman was beyond beautiful, with long golden blond hair, blue eyes that reflected the ocean her smile was just as beautiful but full of guilt she too was an Elleth, _" Are you the voice in my head ?"_ , Athiriel asked, the woman took the maiden hands in her own and answered, " _I am, Athiriel I have to thank you, I am honestly grateful for what you did and you were absolutely brave out there I knew you would make it, I believed in you"_ , the girl was staring at the beautiful Elf talking to her, like a tired child she again asked, " _Perhaps you can tell me now  who you are and what you desire me to do now that I crossed the woods?_ ", and again the Elf-woman refused to answer that question she knew she did not have enough time to explain and said, " _Dear one, you will find out soon enough, now let your mind and body fall back to sleep and allow me to posses your body if necessary, I will not carry it to far but I need your body, Athiriel invite me in_ " the words of this Elleth were like a sedative to the mortal girl while her surroundings were turning black and she was almost back to sleep she invited the Elleth in. 

 

The Elvenking would not dare to undress this firiel neither would he let anyone do it, carefully and with tender touches he took the straps of her dress down and with a wet soft cloth he began to clean her with blood covered skin, with very tender moves he began with her neck moving down to her shoulders following her collarbone down to her arms, he than took her hands and cleaned them very careful not to wake her yet, being done with the upper part of her body he wiped the cloth and decided to continue with her legs, gently pulling  her dress up for her legs to be completely exposed but not so much to expose other intimate body parts, he watched her skin with delightful eyes mesmerized by her body he gently run the cloth up and down her legs not withstanding his desire to touch her skin, he than used his hands to gently run his fingers up and down her leg, Athiriel in her deep slumber felt his touch, it gave her shivers wich the King saw taking the cloth again to finish his doing. For Athiriel what she just felt was wonderful such a gentle touch yet it gave her skin so many beautiful sensations, his  touch was so warm and every millimeter he touched was left with a wonderful tingling sensation. Thranduil wiped the cloth again to freed her face from dirt and sweat, pulling a few strands of hair off her face to clean her thoroughly after he finished cleaning her, he found himself staring at her lips and again he took his hand and caressing her cheek he gently and slowly ran his thumb along her lips, a desire was awakening deep inside of him a desire he would not allow and disgusted with himself he took his hand away raising to leave to his balcony to get fresh air and clear his thoughts and the sensation this mortal maiden was giving him. Now Athiriel's lips felt like burning and she too was left with longing sensations.   

 

The King was standing on his balcony thinking while watching the water of his river flowing down the little cascades and reaching his protecting walls where the dwarves once escaped through. 

 _"How is this mortal child capable of giving me such sensations?"_ , he asked himself still disgusted, what he felt was betrayal to his feelings and the loyalty he felt towards his wife, the only emotions the King has been feeling all this years was his grief, sadness and sourness after his wife's death, _"How is it possible for me to desire this mortal woman's body"_ , he sighed in anger, his sharp ears detecting footsteps approaching him, he turned to look behind and found the mortal woman standing right in front of him, surprised by the mortal one staring at him he did not say a word the following moments, something about this maiden was really strange, gaining back his royal composure and with an arrogant tone he said, " _My Reflex could had killed you for sneaking behind me like that, better don't do that ever again. You should lie in bed weak mortal",_ Athiriel gave him a smile filled with love while raising her hand to caress his cheek but the King rapidly took her hand in his, preventing her from touching him while he astonished by her behavior asked her, _" I did not allow you to touch me, what are you thinking woman?!_ ", Athiriel responded, " _I did not know my love, that  I needed your permission to touch my lovely husband"_ , the King's eyes widened instantly he couldn't believe what he just heard.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally chapter 8 ! I hope you enjoy and again i am really really sorry for my bad english trying to improve every day, i had to upload this chapter very quickly and didnt have time to watch after grammar and stuff since i`m departing like in an hour to spain for holidays and didn't want to let you without something to read for like 10 days that i'll be gone so again im really sorry :/ Please enjoy and comment for my motivations sake x)

He felt his anger boiling his eyes watery from the mixed feelings he was facing ragging anger and sadness, _"How could this woman dare to joke about this ?"_ he thought, he closed his grip around her wrist hurting the mortal woman and pulling her closer to him with his nose almost touching hers and with a calm but dangerous voice filled with anger he told her, " _Another word and you will wish to be dead"_ , his wife inside of Athiriel's body wanted to convince him, that it really was her, his wife the Queen of Mirkwood and mother of his only Son and she dared to speak again, " _Thranduil Son of Oropher, I am your wife! I have a lot to explain..._ ", the King did not let her finish and tightened his grip so strong that he broke a bone of the woman's wirst, she cried out loud, her soul instantly leaving Athiriel's body and the hollow body fell to the ground.

Thranduil was standing there perplexed by what happened and what he did, he lifted Athiriel's body and carried her back to his bed, he sat again beside her watching her, she did not breath and he worried,touching her to heal whatever was wrong with the firiel but nothing happened, few moments later the body gasped for air but she didn't wake up.

Feeling guilty he took her wrist in his hand healing her and calming her pain, the unleashing explosions of emotions and the anger and pain tormenting his completely damaged heart drove him to hurt a simple and weak mortal.

He was thinking about possibilities, maybe the mortal girl was still influenced by the venom and she was out of her senses. But deep inside him, he knew she was different she could hear voices and this is something he did not doubt, the voices the firiel heard must have been coming from someone and something drew this woman to cross his woods, she wouldn't do something this stupid without a reason, the child he met a few years ago was perfectly raised not to enter the woods alone, there also really was a possibility even if he couldn't believe that what she said might be true, he was waiting for her to awake. He left his chamber and ordered his guards to inform him when she awakes no one else was allowed to enter his chamber and she was not allowed to leave it.

He went to his throne to think about his next step, perhaps Elrond his powerful friend from Rivendell could help him, perhaps he could see the future of this Firieth and how much the King himself would be involved with her. Lady Galadriel would as well be an option and the two of them were his friends, those were two of the most powerful and wisest elven he knew and both of them had powers Thranduil himself did not posses. He decided the time had come to talk to his friend Elrond.

The King sent his guards to inform Lord Elrond that he was needed by the King.

Thranduil's guards were greeted and welcomed in Rivendell, Elrond let the Mirkwood Ellon's talk, " _My Lord Elrond, we come from Mirkwood sent by our King Thranduil Son of Oropher, to invite you to his realm there are personal matters he would like to discuss with you_ " one of the guards said respectfully bowing to Lord Elrond.

" _I know dear friends of Mirkwood, I already saw this coming I am prepared to leave anytime, perhaps we should leave tomorrow at the earliest hour_ " Elrond said, he offered his Hospitality to the guards of Mirkwood until the time comes for them to leave to the Kings realm.

Athiriel woke up disoriented not knowing what happened, she was alone sitting on the King's bed slowly remembering about the events that took place in the woods, looking around, she whispered, " _I must be in the King's caves_ ", raising to approach the door, looking around amazed by the beauty and elegance of this chamber, something this beautiful she had never seen before, her mind wandered back to Thranduil and her heart began to race again. She opened the door finding two Ellon's guarding the chambers entrance, she hesitated to speak," _Excuse my Lords, can you please tell me where I am ?_ ", one of the Ellon's answered her question, " _My Lady, you are in Mirkwood in the King's chamber and he wishes to talk with you, please go back inside, I will immediately inform the King you shall not wait long_ ", Athiriel felt like numb, extremely anxious and nervous to meet the King her heart was about to betray her and stop beating, " _What should I tell him, why am I here ? I still don't even know it_ " she thought, frustrated she went back inside and sitting on one of the King's armchair she said, " _If you are going to tell me who you are and how I am going to help you now is the time, the King should be here any moment speak now!_ " Athiriel was now sitting in the chair holding her wrist with her left hand it did hurt a bit but she didn't know why.

After a few minutes the door opened and she saw the King making his entrance as always looking impeccable this man radiated an elegance of his own that no one else she had ever seen possessed, his chin up showing his posture and authority, he gave her the feeling that she was standing in front of one of the most important People in middle earth and she was only a Subject, for a second she was unable to move because of the power he radiated but then she stood up bowing to him, with her head still down holding her hands she asked, " _My Lord, you wished to talk to me ?_ ", he did not answer, approaching her not even looking at her he took another armchair and placed it right in front of hers, " _Sit, indeed woman, you have to explain a lot"_ now he looked right into her eyes, " _My Lord I don't exactly know what to tell you right now "_.he demanded with authority. Athiriel sunk in her thoughts, should she tell him what happened ? Even if she did not really know why she was following the request of a voice she did not know who it belonged to? And what exactly she had to do to help ?, she gasped ready to tell him the truth it was the only option she had, the man in front of her would know either way if she were about to lie.. _"My Lord I too don't exactly understand what is happening and when I tell you the truth you might think that I lost my mind, but the truth is I hear voices and there are a lot of voices I hear constantly but with the years I've learned how to ignore them but one of them has been very persistent, yet I do not know who the voice belongs to, it pleaded me to help so I did and here I am_ " Thranduil was carefully listening he knew the girl was telling the truth and that she did not lost her mind, his wife asked her to do that, risking the life of a girl that couldn't stand any chance to survive, that's the only thing he did not understand and he didn't like the thought of it, his wife used to be beautiful, kind and adorable but she too could be selfish and she would do and risk anything to reach her goals, seemed like it really could be her, _" What did that voice of yours ask you to do ?_ ", he asked, she looked up and answered, " _To cross the woods and reach your Kingdom, it wishes to speak with you"_ Athiriel hesitated to speak and looking down again she added, _" and so do I_ ", with this words she surprised the Elvenking who asked, " _You? What is that, you mortal want to speak with me about?_ ", Athiriel then said " _My Lord I wanted to apologize for my childish behavior towards you, the day we met I don't know if you remember but I do, I did not know who you were please forgive me_ ", the King leaned to close the space between them with a mischievous smile and lustful eyes , almost touching her nose with his again, he said," _Indeed, i remember the little offended child i left behind wishing to see me again, yes I forgive you but in return you have to help me find out what the voice of yours wants from me_ " Athiriel turned insanely red her heart was beating too fast, the King made her extremely nervous and how did he know about her wishes.

Trying to gain her composure she answered with an insecure touch in her voice, " _You are right my Lord but that is something i told you a few minutes ago I wished to see you again to apologize and ..and I am not a child anymore as you can see and of course I offer my help_ " his smile got wider his mischievous gaze piercing her eyes, he could hear the beating of her heart he knew there was something more than an apology she wished to do right now, Slowly coming closer to her almost touching her lips he spoke again , " _Indeed .. you are not a child anymore, you have grown to a very tenting woman but is apologizing truthfully the only thing you wish to do ?_ " He asked amused waiting for her to answer, he knew the girl in front of him couldn't hide her longings and he used it against her, he really was enjoying this woman right now. Athiriel now felt like she could faint any moment, she wished to touch his lips with her own but that's something she would never do and she did not dare to move the slightest they were too close now, and with an heavy breath she answered, " _Yes it is my Lord_ ", Thranduil was done teasing her knowing she was lying because her longing was writing in her eyes in her breath and every part of her body but there was no point for her to tell the truth because it is something that she would never get, she really was a smart girl , so he leaned back again still looking at her, he could see the redness in her cheeks and again with a teasing smile he spoke, " _it is a thing of you mortals to turn red when you get nervous ? You look like a woman yet in your heart you are still like a child, there is no point in hiding your wishes from me Firieth I already know them_ ", Thranduil stood up ready to leave the chamber when he added, _"You agreed to give me your help, you will stay here as a guest until I don't need you anymore, I will send someone to lead you to your new chamber, we will meet later again, your Family will be informed as well, now go back to sleep Child you need it_ " the King made his way towards the door when Athiriel again spoke, " _Athiriel is my name, my Lord and I am not a child_ " she really sounded annoyed this time, the King knew how to offend her feelings and teasing her like he did of course violated her pride, Thranduil did not answer he just opened the door to leave but he heard what she said, " _Indeed a beautiful woman you became_ ", he thought while showing his beautiful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late release of this chapter as i told you guys i was on vacation. Being honest there is a lack of motivation too because sometimes i really get annoyed about the language barriers i have, but i brought this to myself and i have to endure it. I will NOT leave this story unfinished don't worry about that even if it takes longer than planed i will finish it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, give me some time to release the next one x) please don't ever hesitate to comment, i am open to every kind of criticism since i want to hear your honest opinions to improve my writing and of course for my motivations sake . ( thank you for the nice comments -> Melanie and AVeSlyth) Enjoy :)))

Chapter 9

 

The King was heading back to his throne, the smile the mortal girl caused him was accompanying his beautiful features now, he sat on his throne crossing his legs like he always did, leaning his arm on the armrest, supporting his chin with his hand,very pensive, the firiel was really waking his curiosity by each encounter.

 

There were a lot of questions he still wanted to ask but Athiriel needed rest and he did not want to pressure her until she was ready, thinking about her a strange feeling came, he felt the need to protect her although he did not trust or know her at all, he was surrounded by strong Elleth's of incredible beauty, he was really proud of his folk, males and females were equally strong and agile and like he always thought his people were superior to everyone because they were born with the gift of immortality and natural superior physical strength, they possessed about "supernatural" abilities that other people only could dream of. Comparing Athiriel with the Elleth's of Mirkwood she only was a common human Girl, with a mortal body and soul, weak and fragile like a flower. Flowers needed care and affection to grow healthy and beautiful and those were the kind of feelings Thranduil was slowly developing towards the Firieth.

 

The King did not understand why among all the Elleth's in his Kingdom with the abilities he really did appreciate, was he developing this kind feelings towards a mortal girl weak by nature, characteristics of a person he normally would detest, there was something captivating about her, maybe it was her pure innocence, her untouched soul and her childish and kind spirit willing to help no matter what it would take , but the only thing she had that could be compared to an Elleth was her extraordinary beauty.

 

This thoughts were giving Thranduil a hard time, she was in fact the opposite of what he liked and appreciated in people, she was the completely opposite of his wife, but it was hard to dislike her.

He was really trying to not like the weak Firieth but there was no point in trying and everything he had left was to ignore his feelings or at least never admit or show them to her.

Thinking about his wife he again felt horrible and started to blame himself again, he decided he would do everything to honor and respect his wife the only woman he was certain could he deeply and undoubtedly love, he believed if there was a chance he could feel something stronger towards the mortal one it could only be affection but never love. Still he would manage to claim and strictly hold onto the vows he once spoke to his wife but as well protect the mortal girl at least until she leaves his Kingdom to never return and then he would never see her again, because if there was a possibility he could bring his wife back to him, he would do everything to make it happen and there would be no room in his heart for anyone else, not even for a little of affection towards someone else.

 

The Elleth he called for arrived just after he was done with his inner troubles, he ordered her show Athiriel the room she would live in until the time has come for her to leave, he chose to give her the room next to his own so that he could easily reach to her when needed .The Elleth made her way to the Kings room to bring Athiriel to her chamber. 

 

\-----------------

 

Athiriel was still sitting in the Kings armchair still heavily breathing her cheeks red and burning from everything she experienced moments ago but unlike the King she knew by the second encounter in the woods when he saved her, that she wanted this man, the intent to gain his heart seemed to be hopeless but she would not ignore her feelings, she did not even know how to, because she had never felt this way before and the fire he awakened she knew she could not extinguish , the elegance, courage, strength and authority he showed made him perfect. She realized she lost in every way to him, she was willing to do everything for the King just to be near him and this was the reason why she didn't think twice to stay and help him. Oh dear she was falling too hard for him already. She thought if she did anything for him and showed him that she was able to become strong just like an elven maid and learned about his people she could stand a chance to be noticed by the the strongest King of Elven.

 

The door opened and Athiriel was hoping for a second encounter with the King, turning to the doors direction to find out it was just an Elleth that spoke to her, _"My Lady I shall take you to your chamber_ ", Athiriel did not speak, only bowed her head slightly to show her acceptance and respect towards the Elleth, the mortal girl followed thr elf female, a few steps from the Kings chamber was hers to be found, stepping inside she looked around mesmerized by the elegance of the room she realized that her chamber was next to the Kings one, she instantly thought that  it was a mistake and probably she wouldn't be allowed to be this near to him. The whole corridor seemed to be only for the King , there was no way they would allow her to stay there and carefully choosing her words the mortal girl asked, " _Are you sure to give me this beautiful room? It might be too big for me, I would be fine with a smaller one my lady "_ , the elf woman was looking at Athiriel with slightly annoyed eyes as she replied, " _with all my respect my Lady, these are the King's order, i would not dare to allow your person so close to him without his permission, this realm is ruled by him and everything that happens in our Realm of course has already being approved by my King"_ she sounded possessive and with her annoyance growing she added, " _If I had the right to choose, you would not even be in this halls, I am sure there is no need to tell you that you don't belong here "_ , Athiriel was surprised by her words, she was the first Elleth to openly show her strong despise, Athiriel understood her statement, she was not welcome in this place neither did she belong among elves, gazing down, " _Of course, forgive my impertinence"_ , were the only words coming from the mortal one, the Elleth realized that she had crossed the line and only nodded leaving the mortal girl behind in her new chamber, there was everything she needed, new clothes for her to change and a nightgown she putted right on, after changing she made her way to the spacious bed, sitting down looking at the fancy decorated and delicious food on the table, she noticed her stomach growling, she now really felt the hunger but did not feel like eating and so she let herself fall back down on the bed and did not bother to cover herself with the silky blanket, for that she was feeling too week and tired and soon after she fell asleep.

 

 

In her dreams the beautiful Elf woman visited her again, sitting on the edge of the bed, the woman was admiring the room but she did not talk and Athiriel was observing her muted as well, this was the opportunity to finally find out what this all was about.

 

" _Am I dreaming my lady?_ " Athiriel asked looking at the woman sitting next to her.

 

 _"Indeed you are dreaming dear one but I am real and so are you"_ she answered .

 

" _May I know your name my lady?"_ Athiriel now wanted to know who the Elleth was. 

 

 _" Of course, Alyså is my name, Queen of Mirkwood and wife of King Thranduil son of Oropher, ruler of this realm"_ slightly sighing while speaking the last sentence.

 

Athiriel's eyes widened hearing this, she would've never thought that the voice belonged to this woman, " _My queen, it makes sense now, i can understand better but I still don't know how I can help you, please forgive my weak body, right now there is not much i can help you with"_

 

 _" I fear for your weakness I am the one to blame , I tried to convince the King of my being and took possession of your body wich still was too weak and I weakened it more, I fear you will need a lot of rest now and your body will not be able to awaken soon but I will meet you in your dreams and I will tell you more than now until you regain your strength, forgive my lack of consideration Athiriel_ " hearing this Athiriel spoke again, " _There is no need to apologize my Queen, I agreed to give you my help and allowed you to posses my mind and body, but how long will I sleep then ?_

 

" _one perhaps three days i can't tell you how long you will need, but don't be scare brave one it will take just as much as your body needs"_

 

 _" I see, you mentioned that you tried to convince the King of your being, were you successful my Queen?"_ Athiriel was wondering, she felt anxious that the wife of the man she admires and desires was talking to her and she felt a little pain in her heart, she couldn't help it but still she would help the Queen because the Elleth was the rightful wife of the King and she was nobody to him, she realized she had no right to feel that way but she oh so couldn't command her heart.

 

" _No_ " Alyså thoughtful answered and after a little while she added, " _I think we will have plenty of time to convince him lets start there_ " the Queen told her with a very calm voice that made the mortal maid fall into a dreamless sleep again.

 

\-------------

 

Thandir and Phriel reached the boarders of the woods, there was Arthur in the meadow hopelessly looking his surroundings his eyes filled with fear and worry, the two Elves approached him stoping their pace and standing right in front of the Human both bowed their heads to greet the man, Thandir spoke, _" We were sent by the King of Mirkwood , your daughter Athiriel is in his halls and of course under his protection"_. Arthur took some time to process the Ellon's words and finally asked, " _I am thankful to be informed, may I know if my daughter is doing fine and how did she end there?"_ The man asked with a humble and relieved tone.

Now was Phriel's turn to speak, " _Sir, I am a friend of your daughter, I can tell she is doing fine and you don't need to worry, she is a guest in our realm and our King will take care of her"_ but there was something more Thandir had to tell him, _" Why your daughter crossed the woods is something we don't know yet, we have come here to bring you a message from our King, your daughter seems to posses special abilities of unknown nature that are useful to our King and she agreed to help him if you don't mind, you will be able to meet your daughter and the King if it's your wish"_

 

Arthur was carefully listening to the Ellon after processing his words again, Athiriel's father gave his answer, " _I don't expect anything less from your King than to protect my beloved one in exchange for what he gets, i heard he is a man of his word but I indeed wish to see my daughter to hear what she has to say, not yet since i can't leave unexpectedly but perhaps soon this days, there are moere people worrying i have to inform of"_ , Arthur of course meant the two elder.

 

Thandir took the word again, " _Of course, you will be able to visit Athiriel anytime if possible, we have elves guarding this woods when you wish to, just call for us, we will be able to hear you any time and bring you to our realm but now we shall leave Sir before darkness covers the woods of Mirkwood"_ , Arthur nodded and both sides bowed slightly saying their goodbyes silently.

 

Arthur was really relieved about the news his daughter was in good hands and as the elves promised he would be able to see her whenever he wished to, what happened was something big for Athiriel, it was something out of routine a new chapter of her life, her first adventure and on top of everything his daughter made it happen with no one else than a King, the Elvenking.. his chest somehow was swelling with pride, he had thought when Athiriel became old enough to make her own decisions she would choose to make friends with her own kind even to fall in love and choose those he desperately tried to protect her from, just to escape her loneliness.

 

\-------------

 

Phriel again was disconnected from the world looking at the Ellon from the side, inspecting the outlines of his face, his lips and hair even his pointy ears were perfect, thinking about the beauty of this man she wanted to touch his hair, a little caress and rising her hand to reach for his long beautiful hair she stumbled against an outstanding root, Phriel lost her balance but before she could touch the ground with her face the Seneschal caught her, looking up she found herself staring right into the seneschals eyes, he was too close to her and her heart skipped a beat, he looked into her eyes with an expression she couldn't decipher for like what felt too long, finally rising with her arm in his grip he said, _"We should be quite, be careful"_ , he drew her back to her feet, _"thank you"_ Phriel said still looking at him, he only nodded and kept walking.

 

Almost reaching the Kings halls the seneschal thought back on what happened , he wondered what she was up to with her hand, why she tried to touch him, he indeed saw her move but pretended not to and did not mention it neither, _what a weird woman_ he thought, her eyes were so full of appreciation and affection, why would this Elleth react so intensive about his saving, he just saved her from falling it really was nothing big, but there was something else bothering him with the weird feeling he had when he looked into her eyes, bringing back the memories of that moment he saw her eyes in his mind again **,** _beautiful eyes of hers_ , he again thought. This Elleth caught his attention something about her was really interesting.

 

The two elves finally got back to the halls and informed the King about what happened, Thranduil than left his throne and made his way to his chambers.

  
  
  


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , i am really sorry for the few months break i took, as i said i will finish this story but lately i was going trough a lot of stress. I hope you can forgive my absence and keep reading, have fun dears and dont forget to leave some reviews!! hope you like it have a great day!

Entering the corridor where his chamber was, the great Elf decided to watch after the mortal girl, the corridor was dark, barely illuminated by a few torches, lowering his steps finally stoping in front of her door, he hesitated....  felt anxious to see her , he did not exactly know what to do, because after all, he was the King so he could just enter the room as he pleased, but then again he knew the better way of using his manners and so he decided to knock on the door, two gentle knocks following after the toughts he just had , standing up , his handsome face and cold eyes waiting for an answer, after a few moments without a response he decided to knock again about three times and much louder but still he didn't get any answer, was Athiriel ignoring him? He started getting a little bit annoyed and curious aswell and decided to enter the room , entering the room quitly and slowly walking towards the deeply sleeping girl he understood, he saw the girl laying on the bed, her feet hanging out , with a blanket beneath her, the room was dark , he could only see her silhouette so he cleared his throat gently to let her know that he was in the room with her but she did not react, he took a few steps towards her resting body, really wondering, he asked,  _" Where are your manners young one ?"_ , but he still got no answer, wondering and getting annoyed he came closer until reaching the bed, right next to her, he then realized the woman was completely gone, deeply sleeping, he stood there watching her face as much as the darkness would allow his already powerful eyes to and carefully leaning above her, he caressed her arm with his long fingers sliding his big long arms in a careful and tender motion beneath her, he lifted and accommodated her head on the pillows so that she could lay comfortably , he took the blanket as gently as he could and covered her.He stood there for a minute or two watching her breathing to make sure she was fine, either way she fascinated him... Walking slowly and graciously he got on his way to his own chamber.

The next morning Thranduil decided to look after the human one and this time entering her room without even knocking, he found another Elf  sitting beside Athiriel,  _"Thiriel, what brings you here ?"_ , Thiriel immediately raised and bowed to her King, _"Good morning my King, I brought my friend some breakfast but she do not wake up, she seems fine but... I am worried "._

 _"I see, she is what you call a friend also, how did that happen?"_  He asked with genuine curiosity

" _We met in the borders of the woods almost three years ago my Lord"_  she answered his question looking down at the human with worried eyes. The King perceiving her worries said,  _" She will be fine, do not worry, the body of a mortal is weak and needs more rest than ours, you should join the troops and leave to the woods, today this will be your task loyal one"_  Thiriel nodded respectfully and left, leaving the King alone sunken in his thoughts and again watching the human girl sleeping, he knew that nothing was wrong with Athiriel so he guessed her body was just weak but he still worried and called after his seneschal giving him the order to keep an eye on her.

* * *

 

Elrond along with his and Thranduil's troops were already on the way to Mirkwood, they left very early in the morning and although they were not far away, they still would need almost a day to arrive at the Elvenking's realm.

Thiriel was running through the halls, she was happy to join her sister Phriel, reaching the gates of Thranduils caverns where the troops of elves were preparing to enter the woods, waiting for the Seneschal to arrive and give the final order.

Thiriel spottet her sister right away, beautiful Phriel was talking to an Ellon that clearly was interested in her but this was something Phriel was not aware of, everyone else could ssee that but the naive Phriel did not, Thiriel on the other side was watching the Ellon talking and trying to impress her sister, she decided to not intervene but only observe, she liked her sight ... the scene of an handsome Ellon flirting witth her sister, he actually made the sweet Elleth laugh a few times and this surely was amusing her sister.

At first she did not notice the seneschal standing next to her oh so watching the two elves amusing each other, Thiriel barely moved her eyes to see the person standing next to her , Thandirs eyes were focused on the two elves, right in that moment when the Ellon raised his hand to touch Phriel's hair, taking a strand of hair between his fingers and letting it slide until his fingers reached the end of the strand, pointing out how long they'd got , the seneschal's eyes widened, almost shooked,  how could an Ellon  touch the hair of Phriel that way...it seemed wrong,something about it was just wrong, his thoughts immediately wandered to that day when Phriel tried to touch HIS hair and he realized the difference, that day he did not even care!  Coming back from the memory he just recalled, he suddenly felt anger rising inside of him, automaticly moving to approach the two flirty elves , he made a few fierce steps and crushed like some kind of unexpected offended animal right in between of the two, the seneschal startled them, both looking at Thandir with widened eyes while the Seneschal standing between them like a decorative flowerpot turned his head to face the male elf, once again piercing his eyes with his furious gaze he spoke to him,  _"If it is the long hair you like, you seem to forget the lenght of your own!"_ ,Indeed the ellon´s hair was just as long, the male elf  was surprised by the topic the Seneschal chose but friendly and politely answered,"  _Your Excellence, you are right of course_  " the man did not get the point of what the seneschal was trying to tell him so Thandir decided to be more specific, " _True, so keep your fingers there_  " apparently the seneschal forgot why he came, but not leaving any time for anyone to process what happened he shouted,  _"Open the gates !"_ , turning to face the waiting Elves.

The whole occurrence did really amuse Thiriel while Phriel was walking outside in disbelief,  _"could it be ?"_  No!, there was no way the Seneschal could be jealous, he did not care about her at all, the Elleth´s feeling turned into madness, how could he be like that they didn't do anything bad? The seneschal was just being rude or that's what she thought ..

Thandir saw them leave and remembered his King's order to keep an eye on Athiriel so he walked back to the chambers to look after her, once in the mortals chamber he sat on the armchair across the room watching the still sleeping girl, once again sinking in his thoughts, what happened lately was just weird, he could not stop thinking about the scene he just made...


End file.
